


Lifted

by turnedtolead



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna is unwell, Anna worships Norse gods and has no idea shes staying with one, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loki is exiled to Midgard, Loki is protective, Romance, Slow ass burn, and dealing with an abusive ex, and doesn't know what to do with himself, confusing feelings ensue, her favorite one, so he invites a mortal girl to live with him, to a mansion in the woods, were they predestined to meet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtolead/pseuds/turnedtolead
Summary: After discovering he's a frost giant and trying to destroy Jotunheim, Loki is exiled to Midgard. Sent to live in the arctic, he happens upon a girl he feels might be able to help him get home. Completely unbeknownst to her, Anna, a kind yet broken soul, is living with a Norse god - the very same one she worships. Will Loki ever reveal the truth about himself?





	1. Part 1

“Pardon me. May I sit?”

“Oh, sure,” the girl nodded, barely acknowledging the tall, dark stranger towering over her. She quickly wiped the tears from her face in embarrassment as she reached over, pulling her bags to her side of the bench, struggling with the weight of them. 

“Let me,” the man said quietly, noticing her distress. He lifted the two duffles with ease and set them gently down at her feet.

“Thanks,” she nodded, keeping her head down as she pulled her coat tightly over her chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t normally take up so much space.”

“No need to apologize,” he assured her as he sat, making sure to leave ample room between them. It was clear the girl wasn’t happy and he didn’t wish to make her any more uncomfortable. “I don’t normally intrude. There simply doesn’t seem to be another bench in this infernal place for miles.“ 

"No, there isn’t,” she laughed through tears, shaking her head. “There isn’t shit for miles, I’m afraid.”

“I see that,” he replied, surveying the desolate tundra around them. “Are you - waiting for someone?”

“Yes,” she said plainly, her eyes unfocused, her expression dazed. “But I’m beginning to think they aren’t coming.”

“Ah.”

“And you? Are you waiting for someone?”

The man glanced irritably up at the sky as the snow fell harder around them. "No. I’ve stopped holding my breath.“

"Well,” she said, fiddling in her coat pocket for a tissue that wasn’t soaked and ripped to hell. “You’re in a better place than I am.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain of that.”

At his sentiment she glanced over, and their eyes finally met. Her breath left her body as she stared at the strikingly handsome man beside her, his skin porcelain, his chin-length locks jet-black, his eyes a piercing, haunting blue. He wore a baseball cap and jeans with a black leather jacket and was, quite possibly, the most attractive man she had ever seen. For a moment, for the briefest of moments, she’d forgotten the pain she was in.

“Uh,” she finally said, snapping out of her idiotic reverie. “If you’re looking to warm up, there’s a small cafe a few minutes walk that way. Their coffee isn’t the best, but it’s still coffee.”

“Do you plan to freeze out here?” he asked curiously, furrowing his brow as he watched her shiver. He looked down peculiarly at the combination of light jacket and thin leggings she wore, wondering if she had some sort of death wish. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” she shrugged, shaking violently now. “I’ve always loved the cold. Not the worst way to go out.”

There was a joking desperation in her voice that he recognized and understood. He knew he should get up and walk away from the girl, for she was nothing to him. But he knew that he couldn’t and the fact made him uneasy. Still, he needed find where he was going. Perhaps she could be of use to him. 

“Would you care to go with me?" 

"What?”

“To the cafe… for coffee.”

“Oh, I-”

“Or tea, if you’d prefer.”

She smiled, and she didn’t know why. Because she did prefer tea. And no one had ever asked her that.

“Thanks, but I shouldn’t. I just got dumped by a man I’ve spent the last three years of my life with and I’ve got my feet up on all the belongings I have to my name. I’d better continue wallowing in my misery."  

"I’m afraid I can’t leave you here like this.”

She bit her lip and scrutinized him, trying hard to convince herself not to go. She had a million reasons not to. She was a sensible girl and she knew red flags should be shooting up everywhere - a tall, dark, handsome stranger appearing when she needed someone most, swooping in from nowhere to her rescue. Things like this didn’t happen in real life unless said person was a maniac. She shouldn’t even be thinking about another man after what she had been through. Still, it was just coffee - or tea, rather.

“Are you a serial killer?”

The man looked thoroughly offended. “No.”

“I’m just checking,” she said, stifling a laugh. She wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming sense that she was safe with him or the intense grief of the day that was clouding her judgment, but she knew, looking at him now, that her mind was already made up. She stood.

“I assure you,” the man said, standing to meet her. “I mean you no harm. Miss -”

“Anna,” she said, amicably reaching her hand out to shake his. 

“Anna,” he repeated, hesitantly taking her small hand in his. “I’m Luke.”

Only his name wasn’t Luke. It was Loki. God of mischief, God of lies. And there it was. The first of many lies he was certain he would tell her, a girl who he recognized was the last person in the nine realms who probably deserved it. But if he was to survive this place and eventually escape it, she might be of use to him. 

Only time would tell. 


	2. Part 2

"You're not from around here, are you?"

“What gave it away?” Anna grinned, stuffing her face with an obscenely large chocolate chip cookie. It was clear that she hadn’t eaten in a while for she was ravenous.

“Your accent,” Loki said, watching her in amusement as he took a small sip of his earl grey.

“And yours is - British?”

“Right,” he smirked. He knew the Asgardian accent sounded similar to certain midgardians, as much as that pained him to admit. “Are you American?”

“Yes. I grew up in Maine.”

“Maine,” he repeated, trying hard to place it. He had studied much of Midgard’s geography in his time on Asgard, but many years had passed since then and he was admittedly rusty. “That’s north, I believe?”

"Yeah, northeast, so I’m used to the cold. I prefer it, really. Where in England are you from?”

“London,” he said quickly, as it was the first place that came to mind.

“Oh, I love London! It was my first trip abroad.”

“Is that so,” he muttered, quickly tiring of their pleasantries. It wasn’t that he was in any rush to get where he was going, for he knew there was nothing waiting there for him. Still, he had no desire to compare notes on a city he hadn’t been to in centuries. “What exactly brought you to Norway?”

“Dreams.”

“Dreams?” Loki asked curiously. He had no real idea why he was continuing to entertain this mortal, but for some reason he found her intriguing.  

“I’ve had them since I was a girl. I always knew I would end up here.”

“In Alta, specifically?” he asked. What in the nine realms was so appealing about escaping to an arctic tundra? For him, it was practically home. But he didn’t understand why anyone on this realm would willingly choose it, especially when midgardians so frequently griped about the cold.  

“Yes. I used to dream about a building here long before I even knew what it was, long before it was even built - the northern lights cathedral. One day I found a picture of it online and I just - knew,” she said, smiling as she stared out the large cafe window. “I knew I had to come here. There was a reason.”

“And did you find that reason?”

“I thought I did,” she said, shaking her head as she stared at the ground, recalling the events of the past few years. “Clearly I was wrong. But I don’t regret coming. I fell in love with Norway a long time ago. The culture, the climate, the mythology…”

“Oh?” said Loki, practically choking on his drink.

“The stories, the tales, the gods,” she grinned up at him, shaking her head in complete wonder. “They’re amazing!”

Loki looked around, fully expecting Odin or Thor to pop out from somewhere, exclaiming his exile had been merely a jest. Surely some kind of joke was being played on him.

"There’s a part of me, a large part, that believes it all to be true,” she continued. “I can’t explain it. Every part of this land feels magical to me. When I sit at the top of those mountains, when I walk through the endless woods and watch the snow falling around me, when the sun finally goes down and I see every single star up in that night sky… I feel closer than ever to what I’ve believed my whole life. So this all felt like a sort of pilgrimage or something, and I ended up staying. Sorry, you probably think I’m totally nuts.”

“Not entirely,” he muttered, unsure of why he cared to hear any of this. But a midgardian that believed in - well, him? In all of his time spent on earth, he’d never encountered a soul that did - not in the last five hundred years, at least. It was oddly flattering, even if he knew the mythologies themselves didn’t exactly flatter him.

“Enough about me. Why are you here? You’re a long ways from London.”

“I’m - on holiday from work,” he said, sitting back in his chair, crossing his arms. “For an indeterminate amount of time.”

“Well, that sounds nice.”

“It isn’t, I assure you,” he said, noticing her eyes wandering over to the baked goods. She was clearly starving. “Would you like another?”

“Unfortunately, I just spent the last of what I had.”

“Get whatever you’d like,” he said, gesturing to the counter. “Please.”

“Oh, I couldn’t do that,” she said, shaking her head. He had already been far too kind. “But thank you.”

“What about a trade?” Loki whispered, leaning forward again. “You help me, and in return you may have all the pastries you desire.”

She smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, it depends on what you want, obviously.”

“Ah,” he said, reaching into his back pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. “I’m looking for this address.”

“Don’t you have GPS on your phone?”  

“I don’t have a phone.”

“Off the grid. I respect that,” she said approvingly, sliding the piece of paper across the table to get a better look at it. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head. “This isn’t where I think it is, is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Loki said, somewhat nervously after gauging her reaction. Where in the nine realms was his father planning on holing him up? “Apparently the house has been in my family for years, but my father failed to tell me about it. One of many things he’s failed to tell me. I’ve been sent into the unknown, without much of a choice.”

“So you’re - exiled?”

“In a way, yes. My father - owns a company,” he stammered, trying to turn his own lie into some form of the truth. “One that I’ve been working for. He wasn’t happy with the choices I’ve made, so he’s forced me into taking some time off to reflect. And here I am.”

“Wow. Well if this is the house I’m thinking of, you might not miss work at all.”

“Would you take me there?”

“Oh, I don’t have a car.”

“Yes, I think we’ve established that,” he said plainly, and she laughed. “Certainly there are taxis, no?”

“Yeah, but you might not need one, depending on how far you like to walk. Lucky you’ve traveled light,” she said, suddenly realizing his lack of belongings.

“I’ve had my luggages sent ahead of my arrival,” he said. More lies to add to the growing pile. “Is it not far then?”

“Not at all. See that street?” she said as she stood from the table, pointing as she leaned over him.

“I do,” he said as he moved back to distance himself, trying not to notice how she smelled deeply of lavender, of home. She was beautiful, and he didn’t like the fact that he thought so. He had never held any sort of appetite for midgardians. 

“It’s maybe a fifteen minute walk. Your road is the only one off of it, way at the top. Bit of a steep climb, but there’s a cable car that can take you most of the way.”

“I’m very grateful,” he said, and he was. “And I’m very sorry about your situation.”

“Oh, I’m not,” she said, pulling the gray beanie off of her head, removing the elastic from her hair to shake it out as she slid back into her seat. “Not when I actually think about it.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” he said politely, watching her run her fingers through her bright red locks that he had somehow failed to notice before. He had never seen anyone in the nine realms don that color, but somehow, she made it work. “Forgive me for staring. Your hair. It’s quite -”

“Cinnaberry?”

“Beg your pardon?”

Anna laughed. “It’s the name of the color on the dye box. Everyone says it’s too much.”

“Do you think it is?”

She stopped and stared up at him. He’d done that twice now - ask her opinion in a way that was so genuine, like it was the only opinion that mattered. No one ever cared to ask her what she thought - about anything. She didn’t understand why it affected her so much, but his sincerity was raw and transparent. It was a little overwhelming .

“I should probably get going,” she said suddenly, hoping he wouldn’t see that she was about to get emotional once more. He didn’t make her uncomfortable. In fact, he made her the opposite, which was entirely more dangerous. But he, like the rest of the world, was most likely too good to be true and far too good-looking to be trusted. She needed to keep her wits about her. It had been a long day, a long week, and she had barely slept, barely ate. Still, she couldn’t ignore the strange magnetism she felt to him, not unlike a moth drawn to a flame.  _That’s one more burn I’d be willing to take,_ she thought to herself.

“Please,” Loki said, gesturing back to the counter. “Help yourself to whatever you’d like first. Perhaps something a bit more filling.”

Anna looked back at the food and closed her eyes, taking in the smell of onions hitting the griddle. She really was starving. “Thank you,” she smiled, nodding to accept his offer. “You’ve turned a really bad day around, Luke.”

"Anna… where will you go?”

“All of these questions,” she smiled, taking another sip of her tea as she stood. “To be honest, I’m not sure.”

 _To be honest,_  Loki reflected. What a concept. What a liberty.

“But I’ll figure it out. I always do,” she shrugged casually, but Loki saw her brilliant smile fade as soon as she turned. He watched as she walked over to look up at the menu, her face perking back up as the employee came to take her order. He much preferred her happy.

“Is an omelette okay?” she yelled over to Loki to make sure, and he nodded.

“Whatever you wish.”

“Thanks!” she mouthed with a huge smile and a thumbs up. He wondered how she managed to be so positive in the face of the unknown. He silently envied her.

“Anna, what the fuck?” a loud voice suddenly boomed as a man came roaring through the door. “Are you coming or what?”

“Jesus, Bjorn!” she yelled back. “NOW you show up?”

“I’m taking you to the airport, like I fucking SAID I would!”

Loki shifted in his seat, narrowing his eyes at the short, blonde cretin that entered the cafe. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw attention to himself or make a scene. But if that meager excuse for a midgardian took one step closer to her, he would likely end up through the window.  

“I’m not going to the airport,” she said decidedly, collecting condiments to put on her tray. “I’m not going back.”

The man laughed in her face. “You have no money. Nowhere to stay. You can’t work. What the fuck do you think you’ll do, huh?”

Loki sighed to himself, as he knew exactly what  _he_  was about to do. 

“She’ll stay with me,” he said loudly from across the room, staring daggers at the man. The rest of the cafe quieted.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Luke, it’s okay - Bjorn, you need to leave.”

“So you know him?” Bjorn continued, grabbing onto her arm forcefully. Anna flinched but quickly broke free. “Wow, you wasted no time.”

Loki stood from his seat and crossed the room in several long strides, picking the man up effortlessly by the collar.

“Miss Anna?” Loki asked, his eyes not leaving Bjorn’s.

“Yes?” she said, standing there in complete shock.

“Do you wish to go with this man?”

“No, I don’t.”

Loki immediately released his grip on Bjorn and shoved him forcefully towards the door. “I’ll ask you once to leave her be. I won’t ask again.”

The man turned beet red as he looked between Anna and Loki, his nostrils flaring with each heavy breath. “I’m gone,” he said, holding his arms up in surrender. “She’s not worth it.”

Once Bjorn had left, Loki turned around to find the entire cafe staring at him. So much for not drawing attention.

“Are you alright?”

“Are you kidding?” she said, slapping him on the shoulder. “That was awesome! I’ve been wanting to do that for years!”

“I meant what I said,” Loki said seriously, taking a small step towards her. “Stay with me.”

“I - I don’t even know you,” she said as she shook her head, her smile fading.

“Forgive me, but I think you do,” he said quietly, and he meant it. He would never tell her who he was, who he  _really_  was. But from the moment he saw her sitting on the bench to the moment she talked about Norway and her love for the mythologies, Loki felt a connection. What kind of connection, he didn’t know. But he felt she was his best shot at getting home.

Anna stared up at him. This morning, everything looked so desolate. Everything looked bleak. But now, looking up into the eyes of this man, life looked entirely different. He wasn’t dangerous. There wasn’t a single part of her that feared him, despite what she had just witnessed. There also wasn’t a single part of her that wanted to leave the cafe without him.

“Can I at least finish my omelette first?”

Loki smiled.


	3. Part 3

“Are you you alright?” Loki asked, looking back at the girl trudging slowly along in the snow behind him.

“I’m good,” she replied, nearly out of breath. “I think taking tea to go helped. The heated cable car didn’t hurt either.”

“Do you not own a warmer jacket? Or pants for that matter,” Loki replied irritably. She looked winded and he wasn’t sure he was capable of carrying both her  _and_ her bags the rest of the way.  

“What, you don’t like my leggings?” she asked, sticking her leg out to admire them. “They have snowflakes on them!”

“They’re… well… I don’t know what they are.”

“They’re comfortable, that’s what they are,” she snapped back. 

For the first time all day, Loki felt she was genuinely annoyed with him and it made him smile. It was, in fact, refreshing. “I have no qualms with your snowflakes. You simply look cold.”

“I’m fine,” she said quietly, waving her hand dismissively as she yawned. “Just tired.“

"Are we close?” he asked, slowing his pace to let her catch up.

“I believe it’s just past these trees. The driveway should be here,” she said, walking around a large shrub to find a mailbox, brushing snow off of it to find the number. “Yes! This IS it.”

Loki put the bags down and rubbed his shoulders. Neither his strength nor his magic were at their full potential, but they weren’t entirely sapped either. He suspected Odin had something to do with that. He suspected his mother had something to do with the latter.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked, looking at Loki. He was starting to look as tired as she was. “I can take them the rest of the way.”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get there.”

“Agreed. The driveway looks long, but it’s not.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Eh, I might’ve trespassed a few times,” she said casually. “But I never broke in! Much as I wanted to.”

"I’ll have you arrested later,” Loki said, smiling slightly to himself at the chuckles emanating from her. “For now, I think we both require rest.”

“Cheers to that. I haven’t slept in days. What about you?”

“Days for me as well,” he replied. Truth be told, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept, not properly anyway. It had probably been weeks. His new, less able body was certainly beginning to feel the effects of that.

“Luke, look! Just there.”

Loki glanced up to find a large, modern, dark wood house laden with many floor to ceiling windows peeking through the trees ahead of them. He appreciated the privacy, the minimalism of it, the way the wood blended in well with the surroundings, camouflaging itself within the trees. Still, it was no Asgardian palace.

“What do you think?” Anna asked, surprised by his lack of a response.

“It will have to do.”

“Have to do? It’s the most beautiful, most interesting house I’ve ever seen!” she said, shaking her head in disbelief at him. “I can’t believe I’m staying here. You can still say no.”

“Don’t be absurd,” he said, placing the bags down as they reached the front door, conjuring the key in his pocket so she wouldn’t suspect anything. In no  realm would he  _ever_ have invited a stranger of any kind to share his dwelling. But even if he had his reservations now he would certainly not go back on his word. 

“Wow,” she gasped as she walked in the front door behind him, getting a look at the sterile, all-black stone foyer, lit only by the soft orange glow of a danish pendant lamp hanging overhead. “This is… like… ”

“Prison?” Loki said, setting her belongings on a nearby bench.

“I was going to say more like a hotel or a spa, but okay Mr. Negative,” she said playfully.

Before he had a chance to respond, Anna cut eagerly by him and headed down the narrow hallway in front of them in the direction of what looked like natural light.

The two walked into a long, massive kitchen lined entirely on one side with floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the sea and town below. The cabinets were a sleek, modern walnut, the counters and large island a stark, shiny white. Several pots of herbs grew on the counters, reaching up towards the lights underneath the cabinets above. There wasn’t a pan or dirty plate to be found. Not a speck on the counters. The place was truly a minimalist’s dream.

“You can see the cathedral!” Anna exclaimed as she looked out the window, immediately removing her finger from the glass and buffing the smudge out with her sleeve. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Loki said dismissively, walking over to survey the land below them. He stared out at the peculiar building with a spiraled belfry that fascinated her so much. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You don’t?”

“I’m simply used to grander dwellings.”

“Oh,” she nodded, trying to fathom what could possibly be grander than this.  

She followed him beyond the kitchen through the sunken living room, another large yet dark, cozy space, with plenty of stocked bookshelves and a quaint fireplace with a white fur rug before it. Next to the fireplace were more large windows looking out onto the dense forest, thick with pines. Windows on the opposite end of the room looked out to the sea. Anna quickly spotted a chair with an overarching chrome lamp hanging above that she’d likely love to fall asleep in. 

They eventually found their bedrooms on opposite sides of the house, much to Loki’s relief. Each had a large balcony that looked onto the water and bathrooms with massive rain-head showers and soaking tubs. Anna squealed with delight at every turn. Every inch of the place was unbelievable.

“I have a proposal,” she said excitedly, clasping her hands together as they walked back into the kitchen. “I’d love to cook for us.”

“Now?” Loki asked, yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Not unless you’re hungry,” she said with a laugh. “I mean, I can be responsible for meals. I don’t exactly have money, but I have legs. The cable car is a short walk. I’d be happy to go into town each day.”

“I’m certain I can hire help. I wouldn’t ask you to-”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she insisted. “I haven’t been able to work for months. I need a sense of purpose. It’s the absolute least I can do.”

“Why? Haven’t you been able to work, I mean,” Loki asked, opening drawers and refrigerator doors to inspect their contents. The basics were there, tea, milk, bread, butter. They would need more provisions soon.

“I’ve had health problems,” she said casually, scratching the back of her head as she looked out the windows. “Just haven’t physically been able to.”

“Care to expand on that?" 

"Do I have to?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking. “Of course not. My apologies.”

“It’s nothing contagious,” she promised. “It’s just complicated. You won’t have to worry about it.”

“If you cannot make it to town -”

“I can. I really can. Please? Say yes.”

“You are not a  prisoner here,” he said quietly, looking outside, his voice and his mind both distant. “You may do as you wish, come and go as you wish. I will leave you the funds you desire.”

Anna clapped her hands, wanting to hug him. She didn’t.

“I require ample amounts of solitude,” Loki said, suddenly serious. He didn’t wish to make her uncomfortable, but he needed to lay out some ground rules if they were going to live together. “When I am studying, reading, I do not wish to be disturbed. When I am in my chambers, I do not wish to be disturbed. I may be on holiday, but I still have… many things to contemplate. And I need ample privacy to do so.”

“Of course, I won’t get in your way,” she nodded, suddenly straightening herself at his solemn demeanor.  She wasn’t offended at all by his words, for she knew, as grateful as she was for him, that they were strangers and she was in his territory. “But if you need anything on a dime, coffee, tea, a sandwich, some fresh laundry, I’m your girl. Just let me know.”

“I do not wish for you to be my servant.”

“I know, but it would make me feel better. Anything you need, please, let me help.”

“As you wish,” Loki said, resigned to her insistence. If she wanted to cook him meals and clean, who was he to stop her? Truth be told, those were mundane tasks he’d rather not perform himself.

“Oh, shit!” Anna suddenly yelled at the sight of something behind Loki. She jumped back and covered her chest with her hand, looking as though she were about to have a heart attack.

Loki turned, ready to conjure his daggers but didn’t. His heart sank, however, at the sight of the familiar blonde buffoon smiling on the other side of the balcony glass, waving enthusiastically.

“Who the hell IS that?” Anna said, her eyes still wide.

Loki’s jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed. 

“My brother.”


	4. Part 4

"Excuse me," Loki said to Anna, throwing the sliding door to the balcony open and slamming it shut behind him. 

"Brother," Thor nodded, his smile fading at Loki's obvious rage. "You look well."

"Ever heard of the front door?" Loki snapped, gesturing towards the front of the house. 

"I did not know you would have company," Thor said, looking beyond Loki to the woman staring behind the glass. She smiled and waved. Thor waved politely back.

"She has no idea, about anything," Loki warned, his tone murderous. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Heimdall sent me there," Thor said quickly, pointing to a knoll below the balcony, completely out of sight. "I am certain she saw nothing."

"Why have you come," Loki asked suspiciously, not wanting to dance around the situation for even a moment. "To gloat?"

"I was planning on visiting Jane. The Bifrost was not beyond repair after all."

"Yes, was that much not obvious to you when I was cast out?" 

"You know well why you were," Thor sighed. "And as someone who has been, I came to give you a bit of advice."

"Oh, _pray_  tell," Loki insisted sarcastically, not at all wanting the counsel of the mighty Thor.

"Do not underestimate these people, Loki. Treat them and their realm with respect."

" _Luke_ ," he whispered through clenched teeth, nodding in the direction of the house. He knew Anna was well out of ear-shot, but he wished to exercise caution all the same.

"Luke?" Thor repeated, taking a moment before understanding what Loki was trying to get at. "Ah, yes. Luke."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Are you not going to introduce me then?"

"No. I'm not. Get out."

"Hi," Anna said, smiling as she opened the door, carrying several mugs on a tray. "Tea?"

Loki swallowed as he watched her place the beverages on a patio table, grateful for her ignorance of his ridiculous situation. 

"Anna, this is - Henry," he said, recalling the name from a famous midgardian play he had seen in the early 17th century. "My older yet not so much wiser brother."

"Lady Anna," Thor said, bowing his head. 

 _Lady Anna._ These men were a trip. They talked the same, their manners were the same, but truthfully, the two were like night and day. Thor reminded Anna of the sun - bright, cheerful, conventionally handsome. Loki was very much the night - dark and mysterious with an attractiveness and allure that was unrivaled. If you hadn't known the two were related, the notion would seem ridiculous. Still, the familial tension was painfully obvious. 

"Hi Henry," she smiled, handing him a warm cup. "I hope you like Earl Grey."

"I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with him," Thor replied, shrugging as he took a sip of the tea. 

Anna laughed, clearly taking his response as a joke. Loki wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Your father owns such beautiful house," she continued, trying to lighten the situation with small talk. "Will you be staying?"

"No," Loki replied quickly, crossing his arms across his chest. "He was just leaving, actually."

"If you're worried about bedrooms, I can take the couch."

"My girlfriend and I live in Tromsø. I'm not terribly far," Thor replied, grateful for her generosity. "I simply came to see if - Luke - needed my help."

"But he doesn't," Loki assured, taking an obnoxiously loud sip from his mug.

"Tromsø," Anna replied dreamily. "I _love_ Tromsø."

"It is rather nice," Thor agreed. "Pleasant scenery. Good coffee shops. I have had a rather difficult time finding pop-tarts, however."

Anna laughed again. "Well, I think they have some strawberry ones at our market in the town center, if you're desperate."

"That is excellent information. I thank you."

"Anna, will you excuse us," Loki said suddenly, icily. The possibility of her fawning over Thor was suddenly too much for him to bear. "There are private matters I need to discuss with my brother."

"Oh," Anna said, suddenly realizing how intrusive she had been. "Sure. I'll just be unpacking inside if you need me. It was nice to meet you, Henry."

"It was very nice to meet you, Anna," Thor said with a small smile. "I hope we meet again."

Anna nodded and turned to go back in.

"She is kind," Thor said quietly. 

"She is nothing more than the help," Loki insisted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He glanced back at Anna through the windows and a strong pang of guilt surged through him. He did not think of her that way. It was cruel to say - even for him.

"Loki-"

"You aren't welcome here."

"Yes, well, I am here. And Earth is under my protection."

"Your precious Earth," Loki sneered, shaking his head. "These mortals aren't fit to shine my boots."

"Perhaps it is unwise to keep midgardians as company, if you think so poorly of them."

"We're done here," Loki said, turning around to walk back into the house.

"Brother -"

"That I am not," he warned, turning around once more to point his finger at Thor. "I may have failed to finish what we started on the Bifrost. But if you come here again, I will be more than happy to pick up where we left off."

"Loki, I had no idea. About you -"

"Being a frost giant? The monsters we were taught to fear and despise as children? Yes, it's a shame. Neither did I."

"I do not think of the frost giants as monsters. I only wish you felt the same."

"Goodbye, Henry," Loki said, smiling sarcastically back at Thor. "Do send mother my regards."

Thor sighed as he watched his brother stalk back into the house without a second glance back. He turned and walked back down to the knoll, making sure he was completely out of sight before he spoke his next words.

"Heimdall," he said quietly, feeling defeated. "When you are ready."

 

* * *

 

Loki and Anna both retreated to their rooms for the entirety of the afternoon. Anna had taken a long bath and proceeded to fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillows. Loki, still unable to sleep, decided it would be wise to conjure a luggage and clothing to fill his drawers, making it apparent that they had been delivered. He eventually drew his own bath and soaked for a long time, staring pensively out a large window at the snow-laden mountainscape. 

Still seething about Thor's unwelcome visit, Loki reflected on their exchange. What in the nine realms _was_ he doing letting some random mortal share his living space? After everything that had just happened - discovering his true parentage, Odin falling into the Odinsleep, becoming king in Thor's absence and sending the Destroyer to Earth, killing Laufey, attempting to destroy Jotunheim once and for all... and now his own exile. He had no business keeping the company of a mortal and he knew it. Not now, not ever.

Truthfully, he despised them. Midgardians ravaged their hapless realm, waged fruitless wars in the name of a work of fiction, glorified material possessions and left the old ways behind. Once worshiped as gods, the Aesir were now nothing more than mythologies. And what was the definition of a myth? _A widely held but false belief or idea._ No. Loki had no time for petty, benighted mortals.

But Anna... Anna believed. And it plagued him. Perhaps that was why he felt a protectiveness, an inexplicable sense of obligation to her. Perhaps that was what moved him to act in such an irrational manner by asking her to stay. Loki closed his eyes and splashed his face with the water, trying to will himself to come to grips with the situation. He wasn't looking forward to his time on this realm, but he _had_ been looking forward to the solitude of it all. Maybe it was best that Anna filled her hours with cooking and cleaning. He had always lived in close quarters with maids on Asgard. This way, he could simply view her as his servant. Maybe then he could focus. Maybe then he wouldn't notice her smile so much.

After his bath, Loki dressed himself in a dark green, short-sleeved henley and grey sweatpants, proud of the midgardian wardrobe he managed to create for himself. He wandered out into the dark living room, lit only by a roaring fire and several small candles on the coffee table. Anna kneeled before them, fiddling with what looked like different colored rocks. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore red and white flannel pajama bottoms with a fitted white tank top and fur-lined moccasin slippers. Loki found himself staring, unsure of how anyone could make such a ridiculous style of clothing look attractive. But she did.

He coughed to make his presence known, immediately forcing himself from his dangerous thoughts.

"Hey," Anna smiled, sitting up a little straighter as he walked into the room. She found herself in continuous awe of the man standing before her, his shirt tight against his torso revealing prominent muscle lines, his dark, wet locks falling in a disarray across his bright blue eyes - a stark contrast to his flawless porcelain skin. She'd never thought of another man as beautiful, but that's exactly what he was. Breathtaking, really. 

"I thought you were sleeping," she swallowed, trying to get a proper hold of herself. "Looks like your luggage came. Did Henry leave?"

"It did. And yes, he left. What's all this?" Loki asked as he walked over, looking curiously down at the array of rocks and candles on the table.

"It's, uh, my traveling altar. I ask so much from the gods sometimes. This is sort of how I say thanks."

"I see."

"This one is for Thor. Azurite," she said, holding up a crystal laden with various shades of blue. "I believe he's kind, but arrogant at times. So I use this to pray for him."

Loki took the stone she offered to curiously examine it, pleased with her opinion of him.  _Oh, my dear. How right you are..._

"Odin gets this one. Clear quartz," she said, thrusting a larger one into Loki's hands. "For healing."

"Healing?"

"I don't think he's well. He has a lot on his plate."

Loki's brow furrowed. Indeed, Odin was not well. It was something most of Asgard knew, what with his tendency to take naps at the most inconvenient of times. But it was curious that she seemed to know as well.

"You seem confident in your assumptions."

"I am," she shrugged casually, pulling a small, light pink stone from her bag. "Ah. This one is for my personal favorite."

"Who?" he said, with genuine intrigue. Oh, how he'd _love_ to tell her of his own opinions of them all...

She placed the stone in his hand, her fingertips lingering a bit too long on his palm. He shifted. There it was again. That brilliant smile. 

"Loki."

Every breath left his body the moment his name unexpectedly escaped her lips. He tried to ignore the pounding in his chest as she looked up into his eyes with nothing but pure wonder and adoration, but it was overwhelming. By all means he should be flattered for he was never _anyone's_ favorite. But this - this he felt unworthy of.

"Luke, are you alright?"  

"What is it?" he said finally, placing the stone quickly back on the table, as if it were burning him. 

"Rose quartz," she said, the uneasiness in his voice not escaping her. "For heartbreak."

"Heartbreak?" he scoffed, a little too quickly, a little too incredulously. 

"Yes."

"And how exactly do you know these things?"

"I - I can't explain it. I just feel it."

"You just  _feel_ it?" he replied as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, his tone obnoxiously accusatory. 

"Yes," she said firmly, not at all wanting to have to explain herself on the subject. Too many times had she been both physically and mentally persecuted for her for her beliefs. Too many times had Bjorn wrecked her altars, thrown her crystals and her candles in the trash, calling her every bad name in existence. She felt Loki's presence with everything in her. And she was exhausted from hiding it, from running from it.

"I see. And is he not the god of mischief? Of chaos, tricks and lies? Perhaps he's fooling you."

"He's just misunderstood," she said, taken aback by his knowledge of Loki as most people she encountered didn't seem to know much about him. "We all lie. We all trick. We all need chaos. We aren't meant to be stagnant."

"Perhaps you're projecting. Perhaps in your grief you've latched on to a fantasy, someone who you believe you can identify with. Someone who will... save you."

"That's reaching."

"Is it?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes down at her at his as his voice grew louder. "Forgive me, but you seem to be steady on a course of ill-luck. Perhaps you've favored the wrong god."

"That's not fair," she said angrily, not at all appreciating his disrespect. "I have a roof over my head. Food. A stranger I just _happened_ to come across who is providing me those things."

"And was it Loki who brought you those things?"

"Yes," she asserted, her voice unwavering. "I believe it was. When I was sitting on that bench this morning I had no idea what I would do, where I would go. I held this stone in my pocket and I prayed. I felt his pain, and he felt mine. And immediately, there you were. Someone kind. Someone generous."

"You make strong assumptions about me," he said, standing to walk towards the windows, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched the snow fall heavily in the soft orange glow of the outdoor lights. "I am neither of those things."

"Well, I beg to differ," she replied, shaking her head as she went to stand beside him. "You said it yourself back at the cafe. I know you. I don't, of course. But I know that you're good and that your heart is-"

"Very much in tact."

"Right," Anna said, curiously looking up at him to find his eyes burning into hers in the glow of the firelight. There was a vulnerability in them, a disturbance, a vexation. She felt herself inexplicably wanting to touch him, to comfort him. Something she had said clearly resonated, clearly hurt him, and she was regretful of that fact.

Loki looked down at her, wanting to snap, wanting to let loose. Heartbreak? The girl didn't know the meaning of the word. But in her eyes was where he found the calm, the solace he so desperately needed. Who was he to make her feel small about what she believed in? He knew the truth, of course. That she worshiped a nobody - a desperate, lost soul. It was a lie he loathed. It didn't feel right. 

"Luke. If this is too much, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that this was okay to do here. I thought you were out for the night. I thought -"

"In the future I'll thank you to keep this," he said, gesturing back to her altar. "Confined to your chambers."

"I understand," she said, relieved that he didn't seem to be getting any angrier. It was important for her to pray, to be close to her gods. But she was also a guest in his space and the living room might not have been the best choice, even if she thought he was asleep. She didn't appreciate him coming for her beliefs, but she had been naive to assume he would be tolerant of them. Many, many people were not.

Loki nodded and sighed, his expression gradually changing from one of anger to that of pure exhaustion. As angry as he was, with his family, his situation, himself, he knew none of it was her doing. If anything, she had mostly kept his mind off of his troubles, and for that alone he was grateful.

"You must be starving," she said suddenly, the notion just dawning on her. "I don't think I've seen you eat all day."

"I'm fine," he said quietly, running his hair through his locks exasperatedly. 

"It's been a long day, for both of us. Maybe you're just hangry."

"Hangry?"

"Angry because you're hungry," she chuckled. "You haven't heard that before?"

"I am not _hangry_."

"Come on," she said, gesturing towards the kitchen as she pulled her hair down from her bun. "I'll go to the market in the morning. But with what we have now I think I can make a pretty mean grilled cheese."

Loki hesitantly followed her. He sat down on a stool at the island, completely mystified by this short, petite thing rifling through a mess of pots and pans before him. This day had certainly been a strange one. He knew well that he would never deserve this girl's attention, her thoughts, her prayers, her _anything_. But he knew then, looking at her laughing with a piece of butter caught in her long, fiery locks, that if she wished for his protection or his help... she would have it. 

She would undoubtedly have it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering what the house looks like, generally something like this!
> 
> http://www.contemporist.com/this-new-california-house-makes-itself-at-home-in-the-forest/


	5. Part 5

Over the next few weeks, Loki and Anna fell into a comfortable routine. They ate several meals together each day, respectfully keeping their distance otherwise. Each morning, before the sun rose above the fjords giving light to Alta, Anna took the cable car into town to fetch groceries. She loved being among the first to track her boots through the high street's freshly fallen snow, loved sitting on the same bench next to the market, smiling and waving at familiar faces as she waited for the shop to open. Despite everything painful she had endured in the arctic terrain, she was still grateful for it. Despite everything, Alta remained a blessing.  
  
By the time Anna returned, Loki was usually awake and out on the deck with a cup of earl grey in hand. He'd brush the snow off the benches and sit, staring at the fjords with such purpose that Anna was certain they were silently conversing. She'd knock on the glass to let him know she was back and breakfast would be ready shortly. He would turn and acknowledge her with a quick nod before getting lost in his thoughts once more.  
  
As she chopped vegetables on the island one morning, Anna found herself staring. It was hard to look at him sometimes, _really_ look at him, as she frequently tore herself away from the intensity of his gaze. But now, with him outside, far on the other side of the glass, she allowed herself the privilege.  
  
The way the light from the pink morning sky hit his sharp, handsome features, the way his breaths danced into the arctic air as he closed his eyes and looked up, as if in some sort of silent prayer - it took Anna’s breath completely away. He was beautiful in ways she could hardly comprehend. Physically he was the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on - but she knew, deep down, he was much more than that.  
  
He had nothing to gain by letting her stay with him, but yet, he had. Not once had he made her uncomfortable. Not once did he show any creepy ulterior motive. He had been kinder to her in the last few weeks than most people had ever been to her, but it was clear even he had his secrets. He seemed vexed more often than not and incredibly reclusive. Each night, Anna watched from her room as he disappeared into the woods on a trail that led to the sea, sometimes leaving for hours at a time. There were so many things she wanted to know, so many things she wanted to ask, so many times she wanted to follow him - but somehow, she knew better.  
  
Loki opened his eyes and looked down at the cup between his hands. Slowly, he turned and glanced over at her. Their eyes met.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," she whispered as her heart began to race, blatantly caught in the act of drooling over him. She quickly looked away and grabbed an onion, promptly slicing into her finger instead of the vegetable. "FUCK!"  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Loki had made his way inside.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yes," she said through clenched teeth, clearly in pain and thoroughly mortified.  
  
He walked around the island and stopped, stunned by the amount of blood pouring freely from her hand out onto the floor. He had seen far worse in battle, but he knew the amount of vital fluid this small mortal was losing was rapid and excessive. She looked unwell.  
  
He instinctively grabbed a dishcloth off the counter and dropped to his knees for a better look. "Give me your hand."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly, watching the blood hit the floors in a daze, more concerned about staining it than anything else.  
  
"Does this hurt?" he asked, wrapping his hand around her finger with the towel.

"Mhmm," she winced, trying not to look.  
  
"My apologies," he said, trying to work in his weak healing powers without her knowing. "I must apply pressure."  
  
Anna shut her eyes and swallowed, hearing her heartbeat pound in her ears as anxiety coursed through her veins. Her stomach dropped. The very last thing she wanted was to have a panic attack in front of this man, but she knew all the same that she was right on the brink of having one. She had dealt with all types of pain, but _this_ , this feeling that occurred every now and then at the most inconvenient times, was by far the worst of them all. She began to sway.  
  
"Are you faint?" he asked suddenly, instinctively holding onto her waist with his free hand.  
  
Anna nodded, unable to speak. She kept her eyes shut.  
  
"Steady yourself on me," Loki whispered, gently guiding her shaky hand to rest upon his shoulder.  
  
She breathed a quick sigh of relief at the feel of his firm, muscular form beneath her fingertips. He was so solid, strong. Unmovable. The panic within her inexplicably melted away the moment she touched him. She felt safe, protected.   
  
“Better?” Loki asked quietly, noticing the profound relief on her face.  
  
“Yes,” she croaked, barely able to form words.  
  
"I didn't know flesh was on the menu this morning," he said in annoyance, applying the greatest pressure he could once more without breaking her delicate hand. "I would've told you not to bother."  
  
"I was just... distracted."  
  
Loki finally lifted the cloth, greatly relieved to find that the cut had stopped bleeding and even looked partially healed. He knew he couldn't heal it completely, for his powers were weak (not to mention Anna would be suspicious), but he could manage a little, and in the process ease her discomfort.  
  
"Wow," Anna said as she opened her eyes, looking down at the tiny wound in wonder. "There was just... _so_ much blood."  
  
"Yes," he replied, looking at her skeptically as he stood. "There was."  
  
Anna swallowed as their eyes finally met. Something about the way he looked at her made her want to tell him everything, every damn, insignificant, minute detail of her sad life. She wanted to tell him about her family, about her health issues, about Bjorn, about what he had put her through for _years_. She wanted to say something. Anything. But she said nothing.

"You're not to do any more today," Loki said finally, crouching back down to wipe the blood from the floor. It was clear she was hiding much. Then again, so was he.  
  
"Luke, I'm fine, I-"  
  
" _No_ ," he said firmly as he brusquely stood to face her. Anna immediately found herself triggered by his tone and backed away.  
  
"Okay," she said, pushing her hair nervously behind her ears. "I'm sorry."  
  
Loki furrowed his brows in complete confusion. Her sudden urgency to move away did not escape him. "What for?"  
  
"For making you angry."  
  
"You did not," he sighed, gesturing with his hands. "I simply request you take the day off."  
  
"Okay," she nodded, not wanting to push the issue further. "I can do that. But... what will we do for food?"  
  
"With your guidance I think I can finish these omelettes," he said, turning to clean his hands in the sink. "I believe I am also capable of assembling sandwiches for lunch, so long as we have the proper provisions."  
  
"Sandwiches sound good," she said with a smile, opening the fridge and pointing. "I just bought some stuff for them this morning."  
  
"Very well," he said, walking over to the windows to look out, his hands in his pockets. "And would you - care to accompany me to dinner?"  
  
Anna's smile dropped.    
  
"That is, if you're feeling well enough," he said, turning casually around to look at her when she didn't respond.  
  
"S-sure," she stammered, praying her face wasn't beet red. She knew he wasn't asking her out out, as they had been living together for nearly a month and they simply ate every meal together. Logically, she knew this. Still, it caught her off guard. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Wherever you wish."  
  
"I don't have a preference," she said with a small, nervous smile.  
  
"What's down there?" he asked suddenly, squinting his eyes in the morning light as he pointed out the window.  
  
Anna walked around the island and stood next to him, looking down at the direction of the water.  
  
"That's the harbor house. They have _amazing_ seafood."  
  
"You like seafood, do you not?"  
  
"It's my favorite."  
  
"We'll go there," he said decisively, turning to face her. "If you wish."  
  
"It's super expensive," she said, shaking her head. "We can just go to the seafood shack instead?"  
  
"Don't be absurd. It's my pleasure," he said gruffly, tired of having the age old argument about money with her. He was, however, suddenly grateful that he hadn't been cast out to Midgard without affluence, unlike Thor. It was admittedly shocking, as he was certain the Allfather would much prefer he wandered the Earth destitute and in rags. A lesson he should _surely_ be forced to learn. He could practically hear Odin and Frigga arguing over it.  
  
"Okay," she shrugged happily, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "Dinner sounds great."  
  
Loki snapped out of his reverie.

"Great," he repeated with a forced, half-smile.

 

* * *

  
  
After lunch, Anna retreated to her room and flopped down onto her large, over-sized bed, burying her face in the fur blankets. She ran her fingertips meditatively over the soft material (silently hoping it was faux, but knowing better) and breathed heavily. She was exhausted after her embarrassing ordeal and was more than happy to spend the rest of the afternoon hiding out. Still, her thoughts turned to Luke.

She wondered what life was like back home for him. It was clearly strained between him, his father and Henry. But what about his mother? Did he have one? Did he have more siblings? What exactly did his father do that allowed them to live like, well, kings? She wondered if he had a girlfriend, a wife even, but thought that unlikely, as he probably would've brought her along with him to Alta. Maybe. Maybe not. What the hell did she know?

She thought of his calm voice, his soothing demeanor. She thought of him holding her waist up to keep her from falling, allowing her to touch him, to steady herself on his shoulder. He had immediately saved her from panic, despite the fact that she couldn't even bring herself look at him. She _wanted_ to look at him, wanted to touch him. It was overwhelming how much she did.  
  
Anna rolled over, grabbed the rose quartz from her bedside table and let out a loud, frustrated groan. After Bjorn, she had no idea how she was able to even find another man attractive. She knew she needed time to heal, needed time to process the hell she had endured for the past few years. But whenever she was in Luke's company, none of it mattered. All the pain of the past faded away. All the pain of everything faded away. It was inexplicable.  
  
As she turned on her side, she moved the cool, smooth stone between her fingers, studying the wound on her hand curiously.  
  
Before long, sleep came for her.

 

* * *

  
When evening finally fell, Loki paced before the roaring fire in his chambers. What in Hel was he doing, continuing to entertain this charade? Asking her to dinner? Was he really such a fool to believe that showing any remote kindness towards a mortal was his immediate, one-way ticket back to Asgard? It had worked for Thor, certainly. But the almighty God of Thunder had actually fallen for the pathetic Jane Foster, and in a short amount of time. Loki wasn't capable of love. And he didn't have time.  
  
When the Allfather had cast him out to Midgard, he had just awoken from the Odinsleep. It was only a matter of time before he fell right back into it, and then who was to rule? Thor had made it clear that his wishes were to be with Jane, on this insufferable realm. Certainly mother was more than capable of ruling, but she needn't have to, for _he_ would be the rightful king. Only then could he put an end to the frost giants, once and for all. Only then could he protect Asgard from the imminent threat of invasion.  
  
Still, he knew the company could be far worse. In the past few weeks, Anna had proven herself useful. She was an excellent cook, much to his surprise. Each meal was freshly prepared for him,  just as it had been back on Asgard. She took care of the cleaning and the rest of the household chores without complaint, always making sure he had everything he needed. Most importantly, she had granted him the ample privacy that he'd initially requested, never pestering him between mealtimes, never asking him for anything. He was also grateful that she gave him free reign over her laptop computer when needed. It wasn't a difficult machine to grasp and all the answers he needed to questions about Midgard he had, right at his fingertips. It was all made possible by WiFI, something Anna was thrilled the house miraculously had. Loki feigned ignorance of technology most of the time, and Anna didn't seem to question it, much to his relief.  
  
She was kind - truly kind - and it was unsettling. Mostly, it was unsettling that he cared at all. Certainly what he felt towards her was gratitude, in the way he felt gratitude towards Jorunn, the elderly handmaid who had taken care of him since he was small. He had always been kind to her (while admittedly tormenting the other servants who he did _not_ care for), and was more than happy to grant her reprieves from time to time. Anna was not his handmaid, nor was she bound to serve him. She had hurt herself, quite severely, in the act of providing care for _him_. This dinner was a reprieve, and a well-deserved one. He was a monster in the eyes of many these days. He had no desire to be one in the eyes of hers.

He meticulously looked himself over in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, pushing his black, skinny necktie up into place. He wore a fitted black blazer with matching slacks and a white undershirt, his hair slicked behind his ears. He decided Midgardian attire was not entirely unfortunate as he fiddled with whether he should leave the jacket open or not. After several minutes of fussing he caught the time on his gold wristwatch and sighed. _Open. Fine._

They had agreed to meet in the foyer at half-past seven. Loki arranged for a chauffeur to drive them to and from their destination, something he'd wished he thought of sooner. There was no reason Anna needed to tax herself by trekking into town each day. Even with the cable car, it was still close to a mile of walking. He would inform her that he had hired someone and that she was free to use his service as she saw fit.

As he watched the car lights pull into the driveway, Loki glanced at his watch once more and ran his fingers through his locks. It was nearly 7:30. Perhaps she simply changed her mind. Perhaps-

"I'm SO sorry! I dozed off and forgot to set an alarm!" Anna exclaimed frantically as she suddenly rounded the corner, shoving her earrings in as she went to grab her coat. Her fiery locks had been braided and pulled back into a low, messy bun. She wore a long-sleeved, dark green maxi dress with a modest criss-cross plunging neckline, black heels, and several pieces of gold jewelry.

He turned, and something in him immediately stirred. She was wearing _his_ colors. And she looked... ethereal.

"Luke, are you alright?"

Loki looked away. Instead of answering he simply opened the front door and gestured as a blast of arctic air angrily blew in and whipped around them.

"Shall we?"


	6. Part 6

When they reached the restaurant, Loki managed to secure them the finest table - a private, spacious, dimly lit booth overlooking the sea. Anna initially stood to the side and watched him talk up an incredibly attractive blonde waitress who was falling all over him, touching his arm as she laughed flirtatiously. To be fair, the man could charm the skin off of a snake.

"This is amazing," Anna said as soon as she caught sight of their view. The boats on the harbor twinkled like fireflies scattered out across the water while the green lights of the aurora danced through the glass ceiling above them. It was an incredibly private table - the best in all of Alta, she was sure of it.

Loki smiled, always intrigued by her reactions to to even the most unremarkable things. The table was adequate, remote if nothing else. _If she could only see Asgard..._ he thought, immediately forcing himself from his thoughts. The notion was absurd. Dangerous.

"Hi again," the same blonde said as she sauntered over to their table, her Norwegian accent as thick as the makeup plastered on her face. She had two long braided pigtails, bright pink lipstick and her skin was unnaturally tan for the arctic terrain. She looked like a Scandinavian barbie doll.

"I'd like a bottle of your finest red," Loki said nonchalantly as he inspected the menu, paying her no real mind. "Anna?"

"Red is fine," Anna smiled, nodding at the waitress who was looking down at her in disgust, no doubt wondering what the hell a man like that was doing here with someone like her. Still, she was all too happy to lean over Loki to fill his glass with water, her breasts practically spilling out onto the table. When he continued to pay her no mind, she sighed and stalked off.

"She's pretty," Anna said, her insecurities finally getting the best of her. Truthfully, she _was_ curious about his tastes and wanted to gauge his reaction on the matter.

"Mmm," Loki said, entirely uninterested. "I hadn't noticed."

Anna had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Every man in the room had noticed her. She'd be willing to bet he was no exception.

"So," she said casually, trying not to make a big deal of what she was about to ask. "Do you like - have a girlfriend? A wife?"

"Beg your pardon?" he asked, finally glancing up from the menu to look at her.

"Back home," Anna said casually, placing a cloth napkin across her lap as she looked down. "Just making conversation."

"I do not," he said after a moment, thrown off by her invasive inquiry. He continued to study the meal options.

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

Loki placed the menu down and crossed his arms over his chest, looking over at her irritably. "No."

"Okay, sorry," she said defensively, getting nervous from his reaction. "I just, there's a lot I don't know about you."

"And I you," he snapped, in a somewhat accusatory tone. 

"Here you are," the waitress said cheerfully as she quickly returned with the wine, unknowingly breaking the growing tension at the table.

She filled their glasses and placed two shots filled with a clear liquid in front of them, winking at Loki. "Complimentary akvavit. Do you have any questions about the menu?"

" _Lord_ ," Anna whispered, picking up the drink and inspecting it. She knew this stuff well. One shot of it and on top of the wine, she'd be three sheets to the wind in no time.

"No," Loki said flatly in response to the waitress as he watched Anna. She was certainly a peculiar mortal. "I'll have the salmon."

"That sounds great, actually. Me too."

"I'll be back then," the waitress replied, once again disheartened by Loki's lack of attention to her.

Anna sighed as she looked at the array of alcohol in front of her. She shouldn't have it. But if she was going to get any answers from him, it was a necessity to drink - to _really_ drink. She knew she didn't have the gall otherwise.

Loki lifted the akvavit to his lips and threw it back quickly, his eyes never leaving hers. Anna reluctantly did the same.

"That's vile," she laughed finally, wincing in disgust.

"Indeed," he agreed, smirking. Loki had never been one to get rip-roaring drunk, but he enjoyed a good wine or mead with a meal every now and then. Akvavit, however, was apparently repulsive no matter what realm he was on.

"I like that suit. You look nice," she said with a small, polite smile, pushing the loose strands behind her ears. _Really, really goddamn nice._

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked down at his attire. Again, something so lacking in comparison to what he was used to.

"You look... well," he managed to say in response, taking a long swig of his wine. _You fool_ , he said, silently reprimanding himself for the idiotic remark. _Well_ did not properly convey how she looked.

"Thanks," she replied, trying hard to take that as a compliment as she smoothed out the fabric on her lap. "It's the only dress I have, but I do love it."

"Do you require more?" he asked suddenly, matter-of-fact. Why hadn't it occurred to him? She had very little to her name. Certainly there were other things that she needed.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Anna, I have means," he said, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he did. "You've been of great service to me. I wish for you to have whatever it is that you desire."

Anna felt her face go hot at his words. _Whatever it is that you desire._ She hated it, hated that every single time she was around him, her mind eventually went _there._ He exuded raw sexuality with every look, every breath he took - did he have any idea? Was he doing it on purpose?

"You've given me enough," she said quietly, looking down as she was afraid he could somehow read her thoughts.

"Perhaps a weekly stipend would be appropriate? For your services."

"Luke, I-"

"I must insist."

"Sure, I guess," she finally shrugged, throwing her hands up as she stifled a laugh. She knew that if she argued the night would go south quickly, and that was not what she wanted. She would fight him about it later, but decided to let it go for now. "This is crazy."

"Is it?"

"At the beginning of the month I was set to leave this place behind," she said, shaking her head incredulously. "Now I have a job, a roof over my head. I wake up every morning in _the_ most beautiful place and..."

"And?"

"I don't even mind the company," she smiled, raising her glass of wine.

Loki smirked and took a sip of his own. "How is your wound?"

"Oh, fine," she said gratefully, wincing down at it in the dim light. "There's hardly anything there."

"May I?"

Anna swallowed and nodded. She reached slowly across the table, trying not to flinch as Loki took a gentle hold of her hand. He inspected the wound closely by the light of the candles, turning her hand every which way to get a better look. He traced the barely noticeable line with his fingertips, discreetly using his magic to feel beneath her skin. There was no infection brewing, no further complications. It was practically healed.

Just as he was about to release his hold, he caught sight of a ring she frequently wore, noticing the details for the very first time. It was tarnished gold with a familiar tree etched onto the flat face of it. Around the tree were nine incredibly small gemstones, each a different color. 

" _Yggdrasil_ ," he whispered in awe.

Anna raised her eyebrows, shocked again by his knowledge of Norse mythology. "Yes. Wow. How did you know?"

"Where did you find that," Loki asked seriously as he released her hand, certain he had seen this ring before in his lifetime, though he could not place where.

"At a winter market, a couple of years back," Anna replied, looking at him curiously. "There was a Sami vendor selling old jewelry. She claims it's from the 10th century, if you can believe it. Probably just wanted to make a sale."

"Did she say where it came from?"

"I think Tønsberg?"

Loki's jaw tensed. He didn't know the names of many places in Norway, but Tønsberg, especially 10th century Tønsberg, he _was_ familiar with. It was there Odin fought Laufey and the frost giants, protecting Midgard from a new ice age. Not long after, Odin brought the battle to Jotunheim, where he first found Loki.

A chill swept over him as he looked out onto the harbor. From the moment he met the girl he _knew_ she was his ticket home. Was this the answer? Was this what he was supposed to retrieve? This ring was _not_ of Midgard. And he had seen it somewhere before. But _where?_

"Luke, are you religious?" Anna asked, noticing how out of sorts he suddenly looked. "I don't want to keep offending you with this stuff."

"That I am not," he said, coughing as he tried to keep his composure. "It does not offend me."

"When Bjorn would - find my altars or find me doing anything that was, well, what he'd consider to be out of the ordinary, he'd -"

Loki stopped fidgeting, stopped looking frantically around the room for any sign that this was his answer. The waitress brought over their entrees and a basket of breadsticks and left again.

"He'd what?" he asked quietly, his eyes flickering to hers, his expression darkening.

"Hit me," she whispered after a moment, gazing out into the night as she took another drink. She was embarrassed, ashamed by the admission - one she wouldn't normally make so freely. It was clear that the liquor was starting to take hold.

Loki's grip tightened around the stem of his glass. He swallowed hard, but said nothing. It wasn't surprising - he remembered the imbecile all too well, remembered the way he'd handled her in the cafe. He recalled how she had acted in the kitchen when he lost his temper this morning, the look in her eyes, how she cowered from him. The realization made his stomach turn.

"I'm still paranoid he's there, you know," she continued, still staring out the window, her arms wrapped around herself as if she felt a chill. "Waiting in every dark corner. It's hard to sleep. Sometimes I think the fear alone will kill me."

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage, the rage surging within him. If he ever crossed paths with the man again, he would certainly end him. This he vowed.

"I'm sorry too," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry I stayed so long."

"Why did you?" he asked incredulously, trying hard to watch his tone. It would do no good to berate her on the matter. She had made her choices, good and bad. He found he could relate to that.

"For a while, he wouldn't let me go. And I was too sick, too afraid," she said, taking a small bite of her breadstick. "Eventually he started screwing around with someone else, so the focus was off of me. He wanted me gone, to go back to the states, back to a home that didn't exist anymore."

 _A home that didn't exist anymore..._ that too sounded familiar.

"I just couldn't leave Alta."

"But _why_?" he pressed, growing somewhat impatient.

Anna swallowed. "The dreams."

Loki remembered her briefly discussing her dreams the day they met. She had taken up residence with a man clearly not worth her time for... dreams? It was asinine, to say the least. Midgardians, on the whole, weren't exactly the prophets some believed themselves to be. Nevertheless, it intrigued him. She intrigued him.

"These dreams of yours," he said casually, taking a bite of his salmon. "There must be something truly extraordinary about them."

"If I told you, you'd think I was nuts."

"Try me."

"I've had the same recurring one for a long time. One where I... find him," she said proudly, her chin raised with an unapologetic smile. The alcohol was most definitely giving her courage now, for this was something she hadn't ever shared with anyone. "I find Loki."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, choking slightly on his drink. He never got used to hearing his name on her lips.

"I'm in a forest, lit only by the moon. I know it's Alta, because I can see the cathedral off in the distance," she said, taking another long sip of wine, recalling the dream like a fond memory. "I'm running and running frantically through the trees to get away from something and I'm terrified. And I feel sick - _really_ sick. I see this faint green light, deep in the woods, so I go towards it."

"And?"

"And when I finally reach it, he's there, in this small clearing. I can't remember his face, but I don't need to. I know it's him," she replied, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "I cry, and he holds me. And I'm not afraid anymore."

Loki felt sickened by her words. If, by some chance in the nine realms, she _had_ been granted prophetic abilities, if it was no accident that they were to meet, why hadn't he been sent to help her earlier? Why was it necessary for her to live through what she had while she waited for his aid - and what aid could he possibly offer in his current state? The thought was maddening. He cursed Odin silently, for the billionth time in his existence. _Why her?_

"So that was it," he said, suddenly unable to keep his voice from growing in anger and disgust, the guilt overwhelming him. "You endured _years_ of agony. All because of a foolish dream."

Anna was taken aback, hurt by his words, even in her slightly inebriated state. But instead of backing down, of being usual coward that she was, she simply glared at him.

"Look," she said impatiently, her voice shaky. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. Truly. But when I've had _nothing_ , when I was beaten and bruised, laying in hospital beds, when I was sick and alone and no one could fucking help me, praying to him was the _only_ thing that I had, the only thing that got me through. So no one will _ever_ tell me again what's ridiculous."

Loki stiffened and his jaw tensed as he returned the glare. Her words cut him. She had no idea what a monster, what a _fool_ she worshiped, but it was apparent that she worshiped him all the same. He didn't come here for her. In fact, he housed her merely for his own benefit. He was not a savior, not the god she fantasized existed. He wasn't worth her pain, her tears, her prayers. And she would never know the truth, he decided. _Never._

"My apologies," he said quietly after a minute, tearing his gaze away from her. He had done many cruel, inane things in his time, but belittling a meek and abused mortal, one whose world apparently revolved around him, was certainly a new low point. Still, he continued to say the wrong thing. "I suppose it's not the proper time to inquire about your illness."

Anna wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head, unable to look at him. He knew. Somehow, he knew something was wrong with her.

"Not particularly."

Loki nodded. He had no desire to upset her further, but with the events of the morning and her frequently mentioning her ill health in passing, he began to suspect that something was going on. She seemed exhausted by dinner most nights, frequently complained about aches and pains and today he watched more blood pour from her hand than he knew was normal.

"I won't press the matter," he said, removing his napkin from his lap and placing it on the table. "But if you feel unwell, if you feel you cannot cook or clean, I -"

"I can," she said, rather irritably. "Please. I don't want to have this argument again."

"Very well, but if there's something I should know I -"

"Luke."

"And I would never harm you," he said suddenly, quietly, before he could stop himself. Every one back home surely hated him, surely thought he was the scum of the nine realms. He didn't give a damn what a single one of them thought. But he cared what she thought. For whatever reason, he did. And she needed to know. She needed to know that she was safe.

Anna finally looked up at him and nodded.

"I know," she whispered. And she did. "I know that."

Loki returned the nod solemnly, grateful when the second bottle of wine arrived. The two continued eating their meals in silence.

By the end of dinner, Anna was tired and intoxicated. Loki, much to his surprise, was also experiencing the effects of the alcohol. A heavy depression hung over the table. She was certain by now he thought she was crazy but the worst was that she clearly harbored feelings for a man she barely knew; a puzzle of a man that clearly had no interest in her. And why would he? She was pathetic, really. Battered. Sick. A complete mess of a person. She had no business being drawn to him, no business expecting anything from him. They had some sort of arrangement, that was all. Perhaps she was nothing more than a charity case. 

Loki's own racing thoughts turned from Anna to Asgard, to his battle with Thor on the Bifrost, to his recent actions in Puente Antiguo. It had been a month and there was no word, no explanation, no time frame as to when this would all be over. Just exile. Just isolation. And now he had been thrust into the company of a kind mortal who unknowingly thought of _him_ as her _god_ , a mortal who was clearly suffering in more ways than he could admittedly comprehend. There was nothing accidental about it, about any of it. In any case, he didn't want to think anymore. It was all he ever did. He didn't bring her here to give her the third degree about her painful life, but somehow, that's what it had turned into.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

Anna jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, as she had grown used to the silence. "It was delicious. You?"

"Indeed. The fish was quite fresh."

"They catch it right out on the Altaelva. I don't think there's better salmon in the whole world."

"Indeed. Do you care for dessert?"

"I think I'm good. What about you?"

"I believe I drank too much," he said, unbuttoning his blazer for the hundredth time, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache.

"Cheers to that," Anna said with a woozy smile, holding up her empty wine glass.

Loki noticed her grin rapidly fade as the busty waitress slowly began making her way back towards their table.

"She is attractive," Loki said after a moment, finishing the last of the wine against all better judgment. "But not exactly _my_ taste."

"No?" Anna said, leaning into the table curiously with a hint of an amused smile, her heavy mood lightening. Now _this_ was much more fun. "And what exactly _is_ your taste?"

Instinctively, before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, Loki's heavy gaze fell briefly over Anna.

As soon as he had realized what he had done, his eyes shot back up to hers and the two stared at one another. He prayed she didn't notice, prayed she was too intoxicated to realized, prayed that he could merely blame it on the shot and the bottle and a half of wine he drank...

Anna's heart began to race. What the hell was _that_?

"Are you ready for dessert?" the waitress said, popping up with a fake, saccharine smile.

"Ah, no," Loki said quietly, suddenly unable to look at the shell-shocked woman sitting across from him. "We'll take the check."


End file.
